Main:Bridgette Caquatto
Naperville, Illinois, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2011 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Legacy Elite Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Jiani Wu & Yuejiu Li |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = Florida Gators}}Bridgette Caquatto (born March 14, 1994) is a retired artistic gymnast. She is the younger sister of Mackenzie Caquatto. She made her debut to the national scene in 2007 and has since then steadily been working to establish herself nationally and internationally. The Pan American Games 2011 can be considered her most important performance so far as she exceeded all expectations by winning both the All-Around competition and the uneven bars event finals. Early Life and Junior Career Bridgette was born to Dan and Lin Caquatto on the 14th of March, 1994. She followed in the footsteps of her older sister Mackenzie Caquatto as she began taking gymnastics classes aged two. She quickly improved and had her first showing on the national scene at the US Classics in 2007, where she finished 19th in the all around competition. In the following two years she made a name for herself as a strong allrounder and vaulter, finishing second in the allround and on vault and placing in the top ten on the other events at her last junior national championships 2009. She also went to a number of international junior competitions in which she placed well. Senior Career In 2010 Bridgette Caquatto battled a serie of injuries that kept her out of major competitions. In the following year she was still batteling a leg injury but was able to compete at Classics and at the National Championships, earning top ten placings. The uneven bars evolved into one of her strongest events, whereas she mostly competed considerably watered down vaults to prevent reinjuring her knee. On her first international assignement as a senior she went to Jesolo, Italy, where she had a strong performance and placed in the top ten on all of the events. At the selection camp taking place at the Karolyi Ranch she earned herself a spot on the team going to the Pan American Games in Guadalajara Mexico. She had another good performance, helping the US team winning the gold medal and qualifying 4th for the all-around and first for the uneven bars finals. She went to win both of the finals she qualified for and returned to the USA as a triple gold medalist. In fall, Bridgette signed with the University of Florida and will join her sister and Bridget Sloan in the Florida Gators gymnastics team. She also stated her intention of qualifying to the Olympic Trials held in the end of June 2012. In 2012, Caquatto said she would forgo the Olympics and instead compete at Level 10 to stay in shape for NCAA. She was not a member of the National team that year and has since retired from elite gymnastics, along with her sister. Medal Count Floor Music 2011 - "Jai Ho!" by A.R. Rahman '2013 '- "Bom Bom" by Sam & The Womp